The House of Anubis
by pianoplayer1890
Summary: Welcome back to the House of Anubis Nina! This year it's going to get spooky and weird. With new faces, an Osirian, and a tear of Gold this year is going to be weirder and scarier than ever.
1. House of Welcome Back

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**This is my very first fanfiction so if it's not great, cut me some slack.**

****In my story,The House of Anubis, it picks up where season 2 left off. Nina will still be here and KT will still come, so will Willow and the new teacher and yes there will be mystery, romance, drama and suspense. 

* * *

Chapter 1 : House of Welcome Back

Nina's POV

"Finally, I was finally at Anubis House!" I thought to myself.

I jumped out of the cab just as my best friend, Amber Millington hugged me so tight my whole world was going dark.

"Amber...need ... to ... breathe." I choked out, barely.

"Oh sorry Nina !" She stated, happily.

"Hey Amber, I missed you so much." I choked out, still trying to recover from the hug.

"I missed you too!" My strong, best friend cried out.

"We have so much to talk about." I stated as she grabbed my bag, while I grabbed the other.

When we got to the house, I opened the door, seeing my adorable boyfriend sitting there on the stairs.

He ran up to me and hugged me, while I hugged back.

We let go, looked into each other's eyes ,and kissed passionately.

We broke apart just as Alfie and the rest of the house walked in greeting me.

Patricia hugged me and told me she missed me, so did Alfie,Joy surprisingly did too.

Eddie said an awkward hello.

It was awkward because he was now my Osirion.

Mara and Jerome said a very welcome hello and I saw them holding hands,which probably bugged the crap out of Mick.

Mick, who had moved back into Anubis House, welcomed me back quietly.

I said my I missed you's to everyone and went to unpack with Fabian and Amber.

When we got to my room, I noticed Amber's half of the room was covered in that familiar pink.

We started to unpack when we heard a loud scream downstairs.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHHAPTER! MERRY CHRISTMAS! SORRY IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE THEY'LL GET LONGER!**


	2. House of New Faces

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

Chapter 2: House of New Faces

Fabian's POV

We started to unpack when we heard a scream.

I knew it was Mara's scream.

Nina, Amber and I quickly ran down the stairs to find that Mara was screaming that she saw a spider.

"Are you okay?" Jerome asked running in the living room.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just saw a spider." Mara replied scared.

After that we all went back to doing our own things.

After everyone was done unpacking there was a knock on the door.

I, walking quickly down the stairs , opened the door to 2 girls.

"Hi I'm KT Rush and this is Willow.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Amber, do you think that Joy will try to ruin Fabian and I's relationship?" Nina asked her BFF.

"No, but if she does I will mess her up." She replied in a jokingly gangster tone.

"Good." Nina replied in relief.

"FYI,Nina, Fabian's going to take you on a date tonight in the attic." Amber said very fast,as if she wasn't supposed to tell her.

"Were you supposed to tell me that?" Nina asked.

"No." Amber replied with a guilty look on her face.

"Please don't tell him I told you." Amber begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay,okay,I won't." Nina replied.

"So how are things going with you and Alfie?" Nina asked.

"They're great, I really like him."Amber replied suspiciously.

"Good."Nina stated.

* * *

Mara and Jerome were playing Chubby Bunny.

"Chuuy buies wuv hoey." Mara tried to reply with 6 large marshmellows in her mouth.

"You know you look so cute when you're saying that,Mara." Jerome stated sweetly.

Mara then spat out the marshmellows on a plate and wiped her mouth.

"Thanks, you're so sweet." Mara said and kissed her boyfriend passionately.

Of course Jerome kissed back.

He pulled her into his arms and held her, while leaning on her bed.

"Actually scratch that,your not cute." Jerome said and Mara's smile faded slowly.

"You're beautiful."He stated sweetly.

"And you are the most hottest , handsome, sweetest guy in the whole world." Mara replied.

That's when Jerome blushed deeply.

He then grabbed her hand and kissed it, telling her, "And you are the most beautiful, smartest, kind girl in the whole world."

They then looked into each other eyes relizing how much they liked each other.

* * *

Mick was in his room thinking to himself.

"I've gotta get Mara back." He thought, not knowing that someone else was reading his thoughts.


	3. House of Mystery

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

Chapter 3: House of Mystery

KT's POV

When me and my new friend,Willow got to Anubis House, we knocked, then 10 seconds later a boy opened the door.

"Hi I'm KT and this is Willow." I stated.

"Hi I'm Fabian, you 2 must be staying here this year?"Fabian asked.

"Yeah we are." Willow replied very slowly,as if she didn't know what she was saying.

"Well,come on in." Fabian stated kindly.

"This is Trudy." Fabian introduced the house mother.

"Hello dearies, you must be Willow and KT." Trudy asked kindly.

"Yeah we are." We replied at the same time.

Trudy the yelled very loud,"Everybody come meet the students!"

Mick was first to come out,then Nina and Amber, then Patricia and Joy, then Eddie, and then Mara and Jerome.

"Hi you must be KT." A blond girl stated, very kindly.

"Yeah I'm KT." I replied.

Hey I'm Amber this is Nina,Mick,Jerome,Fabian,Joy,Mara,and Eddie." She said pointing to them as she said their names.

"Well hey everyone I'm KT and this is my friend Willow." I stated.

"Well go get settled in." Trudy kindly stated.

"KT you'll be rooming with Joy and Patricia and Mara and Willow, you'll be moving to the attic." Trudy stated.

That's when I saw Fabian's smile fade.

Nina's POV

"KT you'll be rooming with Joy and Patricia and Mara and Willow, you'll be moving to the attic." Trudy stated.

That's when I saw Fabian's smile fade, and so did mine.

"I grabbed Fabian by the hand and stepped away from the conversation , and asked," Now where are we going on our secret date?"

"I don't know, and how did you know about that date?" Fabian asked.

"Amber." I replied simply.

"We'll have it in your room." Fabian stated 2 seconds later.

"Deal." I replied.

* * *

Fabian's POV

After Victor gave KT and Willow a tour and everyone went to bed, I quietly walked upstairs to Nina's room.

I knocked on the door and Amber came out and said," I'll go to your room to pretend to be you."

"Okay." I replied.

After she left I went in to see that Nina was sitting on the ground with the stuff I brought.

'Hey,beautiful." I stated.

"Hey handsome." Nina replied.

"Seriously, Nina ,you're beautiful." Fabian stated, even though she was only wearing PJs.

"Thanks you are sweet." Nina replied.

And she got up and they kissed very passionately.

They broke apart 1 minute later.

"Wow." We said at the same time.

We sat down from across each other and began eating the chocolate .

Sometimes I would feed the chocolate to her and she would feed it to me.

We eventually ended in a make out session.

After we were done. We heard a whisper," Help me!"

* * *

Joy's POV

Patricia and I were talking about the previous events that happened last term,while KT was asleep.

"So are we doing Sibuna this year?" I asked.

"Not unless there's a mystery, then no." Patricia simply replied.

"Oh." Was all I got out.

That's when we heard it too,"Help me!"

* * *

Mara and Jerome were having a quiet date in their room , when they heard it too,"Help me!"


	4. House of Sibuna

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

Chapter 4 : House of Sibuna

Mara's POV

"Help me!" A voice whispered.

"Jerome, what was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He stated.

"But I do know where to go." He stated.

"Let's go Mara."My boyfriend stated.

"Follow me." He stated.

We walked out of his room, not knowing that Alfie was behind us.

We walked straight to the cellar, where Nina, Fabian, Joy, Patricia, and Eddie were.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Jerome! What is Mara doing here?" Nina and Eddie asked.

"Mara and I heard the voice too." He stated.

"Well there's no going back now." I said.

"Well come on then." They all stated.

"Sibuna." They all said, while placing their hand on their eye.

They then picked the lock of the cellar door and went down.

"Come on Mara." Jerome said.

"Why are we going down there?" I asked.

"Just trust me,and I'll hold your hand."Jerome whispered.

He then grabbed my hand and we went down into the dark cellar.

We got to a bookshelf where Fabian started to scroll up and down on the bookshelf numbers until he hit 1890 and the bookshelf opened.

"What the heck." I stated.

I then ran up the stairs and ran into Mick,who kissed me and would't let go.

"Mara what the heck are you doing!" I heard Jerome yell behind me.

* * *

Victor's POV

"Mara what the heck are you doing!" I heard Jerome yell downstairs.

"What is going on down there." I yelled.

And that's when I heard it too," Help me!"

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter but I hope it will keep you waiting!


End file.
